Rose, Bliss, and Paradice
by ladierock
Summary: Everything from Vampire Academy and Frostbite had happened and so has the beginning of Shadow-Kiss but while visiting Court, Rose falls into a few dreams she never wants to leave. The summary sounds better than the story actually is. R & R please.
1. Dream

Most of the time I know I'm dreaming but this time was different. It took a moment for me to realize this wasn't one of Adrian's dreams that he usually pulled me into since last I checked he was with Lissa at a conference with the queen. Guardian Petrov dismissed me early.

"There's really nothing you can do here. You can't even go in with her," she told me. Reluctantly I retreated back to the room I was assigned to, took off the most uncomfortable preppy clothes Lissa has ever convinced me to wear, and sat on the window seat staring out towards the open forest. It was a rarity when I got free time like this. Rose time.

It took everything that's happened and all the confusion of this year (i.e. being dragged back to the academy, realizing Lissa's odd ability to heal, searching for other Spirit users, my unacceptable and confusing liaisons with Dimitri, Adrian, the loss of Mason and the sudden appearance of my mom) to wear me down and fall asleep.

I woke up in a bed four times the size of my cot at the academy. A beautiful layer of burgundy sheets and a patterned quilt were strewn across me. Sunlight shown in from the ceiling to floor patio window beside me, light jazz music played somewhere in the background and a red tulip was lain on the pillow beside me while a gray full grown Alaskan husky and a golden retriever lay at my feet at the foot of the bed.

I lifted it off the pillow, it's sent mixed with a familiar aftershave smell. I pulled the covers away, the tulip still in hand, and ran towards the dresser mirror at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, My Gosh," I whispered at the unfamiliar reflection in the mirror. I looked a few years older, a bit curvier, my lips plumpier, and my hair was longer with auburn red and blonde streaks.

_What the hell…is going on…?_

I spun around taking in the large room around me: ceiling to floor window patio, large blue and lavender bathroom, wide closet, and large TV on top of one of the three of the dressers in this room.

_Okay, one to many drinks at a bar or party I don't remember and now I'm waking up in…someone's house. Even worse than that. Their bedroom. _

Letting the situation hit me I bolted out of the bedroom door (in nothing but a blue and whit tank top with short checkered shorts on) the two dogs in tow at my heels, down a set of stairs that wrapped around a wall and down a hallway passing a living room and what looked like a family room towards the sound of running water.

My eyes bulged out of my eye sockets.

Lissa stood in my kitchen, stomach three feet in front of her placing a bowl in the refrigerator.

"Hey sleepy head. Have a nice nap sleeping beauty." The first response came to mind was, "Sleeping Beauty's blonde not brunette."

"Yeah but with those streaks in your hair brings you pretty darn close."

She moved to the island of the kitchen shutting off the running water.

"Sorry. Christian and I have been so busy, especially with number three on the way," she said patting her stomach. "We haven't had time to go grocery shopping. I have Mia so busy taking my place temporarily at court. So all this is what brought me to your kitchen making noodles for Jasmine and Jenny."

"Jasmine? Mia Rinadli? Wait! What is going on? I'm having this weird Twilight Zone slash Freaky Friday moment," I shouted moving towards the chair in front of the island. "And Lissa! You're Pregnant!"

"Nice powers of observation."

A feeling of nauseas rolled through me from moving around so much.

"Look I don't know what's going with you. Could be the lack of coffee n this fine morning or it could be that your stressed out from work so much but whatever it is can wait cause you have to go to work."

"Work?"

"Yes you know your job. At The Second Court. You're Alberta's assistant or have you forgotten?"

"I think I'm losing my mind," I said placing my hand to my forehead.

"Maybe you are but go get dressed, Mia said she'd be here in a few minutes to drive you."

"Mia?"

"Yes! Mia. My assistant, Adrian's wife, used to go to the academy...am I ringing any bells? What is wrong with you today?" She asked in an irritated voice. _Adrian! Married to Mia!_

"I think I'm high," I whispered to my self.

"Probably," she laughed.

Again I reluctantly walked back up the stairs both dogs in tow. Questions ran through my mind that I needed to ask Lissa but something was blocking me from getting into her head. Shaking it off I went to the massive closet that was partially filled with what I assumed were my clothes and another half with men's clothes.

"I have a boyfriend. This is _my _house!"

I pulled on an elbow sleeved black shirt, flared jeans and a pair of shin high boots. I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail, my bangs falling across my forehead and over my eyes.

"Come on Rose! Mia's waiting in the drive way!" Lissa shouted from downstairs.

I trotted down the stairs grabbing a dusty blue jacket and an across the shoulder bag on the back of the door. This was the start to a very confusing day.

Mia still had her doll like features dressed in office clothes. Once I got into what I found out was the academy car (a black escalade) she pulled out of my driveway (still weird) gabbing all the way to the second academy.

"What is The Second Academy anyway?" I asked interrupting her explanation of the capturing of strogoi in Italy.

"Umm…hello Roses. You should know you helped create it."

"I did? Create what though?"

"A separate academy a.k.a court for dhampires and moroi to work together in but only dhampire's work there, setting up easier schedules, perimeters with high strogoi population, am I making the picture clear?"

"Very. I did all of that?"

"Well you and Alberta anyway. After you came back from rescuing Dimitri, again I suppose, you made it clear that it was possible to heal strogoi and trust them. What's the matter Rose wake up on the confusing side of the bed this morning?"

"I think so. Wait! I saved Dimitri? Where is he?" She turned into the parking lot of a modern building in a secluded part of what I could tell was Montana.

"Don't you know? He's your-"

"Mia!" Adrian shouted once we were out of the car towards the elevator.

They immediately went into what felt like an hour-long session of making out.

"This. Is. So. Gross."

Adrian broke the kiss and looked up at me. "Aww come one Little D. Like we've never walked in on you in a mid lock."

"Who would I be in mid-lock with?" He turned to Mia who was still in his clutch.

"Is she okay?"

"Little off this morning but I think its from lack of coffee."

"I don't drink coffee! Can you just explain to me-" the elevator ping interrupted my ranting.

"Settle conflicting guardian schedules now, bitch and rant later," Mia said kissing Adrian on the check and pulling me off the elevator.

On my way home the facts of my 'new' life reeled in my head. I'm Alberta's assistant with my own office, guardians who go where I tell them, and an overly perky new assistant name Millie who answers to my becking call and brings me coffee every ten seconds.

After a final breakdown in the main hallway, Alberta had Mia bring me my black Jeep so I could go home earlier than I apparently usually do.

"You work overtime trying to make everyone happy and taking some of Lissa's responsibilities while she's on maternity leave. You need to go home and be with your family."

I assumed she meant Lissa and Christian and apparently the two girls they already have together, before I could ask she'd been called away.

It was six' o'clock by the time I got home to my residential street. I found out Lissa and Christian's white picket fenced house was across the street two houses down.

Weird.

The streetlights were on and the sun went down. I pulled into the gated driveway in front of my three-story brown painted house.

I walked in through the two doors greeted by both dogs and the smell of dinner cooking. "Hello?" I asked putting my jacket and bag down. I moved toward the kitchen keeping my senses open for any strogoi.

For the second time that day I walked through the kitchen surprised.

"Hey honey," Dimitri greeted. He was standing behind the island frying something on the stove.  
He was still muscled and tall, his eyes still a chocolate so deep I could drown in them, and his chest nut colored hair still long but straightened at the top and wavy/curly at the bottom and trimmed shorter than I was used to.

I stood there like a fool with what I'm sure was a goofy smile on my face.

"D-dimitri," I stammered. "It's really you."

"Well of course. You weren't expecting someone else I hope," he laughed moving toward me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Your home early," he whispered against my lips.

"Al-alberta sent me home. I was having a weird day but now that you're here…everything's better," I sighed.

"You act as if you haven't seen me in a long while," he said still smiling.

"I haven't. W-what are you doing here any way? Do you live here with me?"

He did his cool eyebrow thing and chuckled clasping our hands together.

"Last I checked. I know I've been gone for a while helping out around Baia and we really haven't had time together but I'm here to stay now. No more leaving. I promise. We're going to get back to normal."

He kissed me then long. It was kiss that would forever stay on my lips.

"And guess what?"

"Hmm?" I asked still drowsy from the kiss.

"I checked with Queen Tatiana, Alberta and all sources out there and strogoi rates are down for the first time in decades which means its official. I can keep my promise to you and soon we'll be able to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes. Go on that vacation you wanted to."

A wide smile spread across my lips.

"As much as I'd love to stand here and kiss you and watch you smile I smell dinner burning," he laughed gently pulling away from me back towards the dinner. I stood there smiling reveling in my bliss and happiness.

"So wait. How long have we been dating?" I asked leaning on the doorframe watching him cook. _He's mine. _

"Dating?" he chuckled at this for moment before answering. "Umm…maybe I've been gone longer than I realized. We've been married for ten years now Roza."

_Married! How old am I!_

"Ten years! Seriously!"

"Not unless I did my math wrong."

Automatically I lifted my hand up where two rings were tight on my finger. The first one was silver with _My Angel _engraved on top and a flower pattern around it. The second was a diamond wedding ring that hone in the light. Around it was _Forever and always _engraved on the sides.

"We're really married?"

"The best ten years of my life."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He was still tending to the dinner but looked up at me in the same moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I quickly said wiping my tears away. "I'm just, too happy to explain."

"I get that way too when I think of everything we've been through," he said smiling still.

_I've gotten everything I've wanted._

Before I could reply little footsteps padded down the stairs and towards me. A little girl with hazel eyes and wicked curls stood in front of me looking up at me.

"Hi mommy," she greeted her arms out stretched. The shock that ran through me faded before I answered. I crouched down at eye level with her.

"Well hi there sweetie." She wrapped her arms tight around my neck then pulled away.

"Me and Wyatt made something for you," she said in a child like lisp.

"Wyatt?"

"Yes," she giggled still in my arms. A dimple appeared on one side of her cheek.

"Who's…Wyatt?" I asked looking from her to Dimitri.

"Am I in the wrong house?" he joked looking around.

When I still looked puzzled he said, "Your son, Roza."

"And you're my… daughter." She nodded her waist long curls bobbing and bouncing around with her. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Dawn," she giggled.

"It's a pretty name," I smiled.

"It should be, you went through months of picking just the right name," Dimitri laughed pulling a pan out of the oven. "First it was Dawn Elizabeth Hope Belikov then Dawn Leslie Hope Belikov and finally after spending hundreds on baby name books, you settled on Dawn Alyssa Hope Belikov."

We laughed at that for a while when another set of footsteps came running toward me. A little boy with wavy hair bounded into me almost knocking me over. I laugh while getting up off the floor into a crouch.

"Well hello there little one. You must be Wyatt."

He gave a similar giggle as Dawn's and held out half of a heart shaped clay peach while Dawn held the other. They stood side by side, the same height, hair color and all. The pieces put together spelled out: Best Mommy, with a smiley face underneath it.

"For me?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Well thank you." I hugged them both. "How old are both of you?"

"Two," they said together before running into the kitchen sitting at the table. I went toward Dimitri.

"We have two kids?"

"No," he chuckled pulling plates out of the cupboard. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my nose and went along my jaw to my ear. "We have four."

I shivered turning around to face him. "I gave birth to four kids?"

"That's usually how it works. I helped," he said in a cute voice. "And with our four children we shall vacation anywhere you want to."

"So where are the other two?"

"Dimi is playing in the backyard and Jensen is at his friends house down the street."

"Dimi and Jensen?"

"Yup." He continued running kissed down my neck whispering I love you's in my ear.

"Daddy I can't find the…mommy!' a girl with dark hair like mine used to be ran towards me hugging me tight around the waist.

"Dimi?"

"Of course," she said in a squeaky voice. I returned the hug to one of two of my beautiful daughters.

"So what's your full name?"

"Dimi Janine Faith," she laughed. All of my kids had Dimitri's lovable laugh. He bent down to her level.

"What happened to year knee?"

"I scraped it when I fell off my bicycle," she told him suddenly realizing she was jurt. He pulled her up onto the counter cleaning up her wound.

"Dr. Daddy is going to take good care of you."

"I hope so!"

"So I have four beautiful kids. One I haven't even…"

"I'm home," a little boy's voice yelled from the doorway. "Hi mom," he greeted giving me a kiss on the cheek and sitting at the table with Dawn and Wyatt.

"Jensen."

"Yes?"

"Nothing. I'm just…having an off day I guess."

He was an older version of Wyatt with longer hair and taller.

"Mommy's being weird today," Dimi warned. Dimitri was smiling while putting a bandage over her scrape.

"Just to warn you Jen she's going to asked you how old you are and what your full name is," Dimitri warned laughing at me. He kissed my check and started setting the table, Dimi helping. "So just answer her and then go and wash your hands. You've been outside all day."

"Jensen Dean Belikov, ten years old and I already washed them."

My family settled around the table laughing and talking like a _normal _family. Dimitri cooked a beautiful, placed it around the table and then looked at me standing by the counter watching everyone talk and chatter.

"Come on honey." He got up from the table and stood in front of me pulling me into his arms once again. I fell into his eyes and kissed him. He pulled away but was still inches from my face. "Roza tell me what's wrong. You're really out of it today. Is it the ghost or something."

"No…it's just…I don't know. I feel like…this isn't real," I whispered so the kids wouldn't hear me.

"I feel like that every morning I wake up with you in my arms. But then I realize it is real and that we were meant to be together and have this beautiful family."

"I feel like that right now."

"So do I. I love you so much." He kissed me then not giving me an opportunity to answer.

"I love you too," I said pulling away. "But before we continue kissing…how old am I?"

He chuckled pulling my hair out of its ponytail and stroking it back. "Only twenty-six."

"Whoa."

"Talk about getting touchy-feely."

"Just shows how much we love each other."

"That it does. SO wait. Four kids…ten, six, and two…and I'm twenty six and we've been married for ten years…"

"Ten years of marriage, four kids four years apart and one very happy man," he said dipping me into a kiss so deep I felt I could stay in this dream forever.

The light tap on the door woke me up out of my bliss, paradise. I was going to hurt whoever broke me away from Dimitri.


	2. Ever Since the First One

My first day off from practice training at court, I headed straight to my room, my eyes drooping, the bags underneath weighing them down. I'd been pushing my self, to 'surpass' my peers as my mom said. It became important to me to get high status as a bad as guardian but the process was weighing me down. Plus, the sleepless night weren't helping any.

After my 'Dimitri and I live happily ever after' dream, they'd been coming left and right. The second time I dreamed, I was reliving the car accident all over again waking p drenched in sweat and screaming my head off.

Another time I as in an explicit scene involving Adrian, a whip, and two cans of whipped cream. I was betting her arranged that one him self but when I asked him he was only amused to my embarrassment.

I hadn't had another one of my paradise dreams to my disappoint and always looked forward to sleeping but with the nightmares I'd been having, and the Arian dream traumatizing me, I was dreading shutting my eyes. I prolonged my time in the shower, took my time grabbing my cotton t-shirt, and pink pig pajama pants.

Finally, with nothing else to do that kept my eyes open, besides pulling my hair down loose around me, I reluctantly laid down on the thick pillows pulling the covers up around me, my eyes closing before I cold even worry about what dream I'd have tonight.

The first thing my eyes opened up to was the light streaming in through the window again. It wasn't the same window as before. It was smaller; the drapes pulled almost all the way closed. A single strip of moonlight was illuminating the room, stirring me awake.

A limp arm was draped across my chest keeping me locked in a hold, a warm face resting against me, tangles of curls spread out on my arm.

"Dimitri?" I asked. My voice started out in a whisper ending high pitched.

"Please tell me we don't have to get up already?" he asked not moving. My heart rate increased, the ring of his Russian accent confirming it was him. I gasped sitting up too quickly, my head rushing leaving me with a slight headache.

Dimitri sat up with me clamping his hand over my mouth.

"What ever you do. Don't scream. You're not supposed to be here, remember?" I wanted to nod yes, but I was stiff with shock, and electric current of surprise flowing through me. He took my silence as a reply and moved his hand away to the back of my hair stroking it gently, pulling me toward him, against him.

I rested my head against his bare chest taking the wonderful scent of his after-shave and the outdoor scent he carried around with him in. his arms tightened around me, shielding me comfortingly. He spoke, his lips against my forehead.

"It's okay. Just a bad dream, it wasn't real," he soothed, rocking me slowly. I finally managed to break from my trance, and move my arm, gripping his. To my great embarrassment tears were filling my eyes and my voice was thick as I spoke in a whisper.

"It was a good dream. You're finally here again." My excitement and happiness was starting to outweigh my surprise, building up inside me.

"What are you talking about, Roza? I'm all ways here for you," he laughed lightly, hesitant to what to say.

I wanted to pull away so I could look straight into those eyes I loved but it was to comfortable, too perfect a moment to break. Instead my surroundings settled around me, my dhampire night vision kicking in. One media sized bed in a small room, photo frames filled with pictures of Dimitri and I close together, embracing each other and laughing, smiling. My eyes locked on the picture of me laughing while Dimitri kissed the side of my cheek. I relaxed, my stiff position loosening, and listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Where…are we?" I asked, still in a whisper.

"We managed to sneak you in here along with most of your stuff and you don't know that we're in my room?" he asked laughing. In these dreams he did a lot of that.

I loved it.

_I made it into another one of these dreams, _I thought smiling in the dark. It wasn't the same one as before but this was good too. This one seemed like it was taking place _before _my last paradise. _Weird. _But I'm not going to question it.

"S-sorry. I guess I'm out of it," I apologized.

"Was the dream that bad?" he asked, worry tangling in with his accent.

I didn't know how to answer. Would he believe the dream sequence explanation I'd give? No way. I don't even believe it.

"I don't…it wasn't a dream really…it was like…I don't know how to explain it," I rambled. The warmth of his chest wrapped around me. Against my hair he said," well then let's forget about it. You're safe now."

"H-have I had a lot of these dreams?" I ask in a small voice.

"I'll say you have," he tried to joke. He pulled me far enough away from him so he could look me in the eye. "You're really starting to worry me. These dreams I mean."

"You're telling me," I mumbled. A puzzled look crossed his face but he let it go, recovering quickly.

"I think we should have Dr. Odlenski check you out. But before you protest, hear me out. I'm tired of watching you wake up scared and shaking. I want to know you're okay and safe and that my hold on you will last forever because, "he lifted my hands to his lips. "I don't want you slipping through finger tip before you're meant to. I want my grasp on you to stay that way for as long as possible."

His words were so sweet and heartwarming, I suddenly ached for him to hold me and kiss me. He made me feel safer here than I did in the real world where Dimitri's and mine love for one another existed but couldn't be acted on. Where he couldn't make me feel secure as he did in my…dream world because it was a forbidden love.

Feeling whole, complete, and beyond happiness, I threw my self at him, pressing my mouth against his soft lips. Taken off guard for once he stiffened but after a second of unthawing, his hands moved across my back slowly while returning the kiss. He pushed me gently down onto the pillows, our hands clasped together on either side of my head. He moved his mouth to my jaw, running his kisses along my neck.

"I love you," he whispered pulling back to face me.

"I love you too." I cupped his face while his hands continued to move over me complete bliss blooming around us.

I would have liked to stay in that dream to experience what came after the 'I love yous' but the knocking on the door pulled me from my paradise once again.


	3. A Dream Interrupted and To Be Continued

I leaped out of bed irritated. I glanced at the clock, I'd only been asleep an hour or so. I grunted, stomping towards the door and yanking it open.

"What!" I shouted. Liss and Dimitri jumped back a bit surprise by my lash out.

"Whoa there Rosie! Calm down," she soothed. My shoulder's tensed even more catching her thoughts. She wanted to come in to get something.

Great.

A hurt look crossed her expression but she shook it off, not quick enough for me to miss it though.

"I wanted to get my hair bag. I think the luggage guy might of brought it to your room instead of mine but I can come back-"

I shook my head interrupting her. I waved them in shutting the door behind them once Dimitri was in. Due to recent events, Guardians were assigned to temporarily guard moroi even on campus no matter what, Liss getting two times the protection being royalty.

Liss grabbed the bag on the corner of the room. "Do you mind if I fix my hair here? There's this dinner thing…my room's a whole floor up so…" she trailed off.

"Go for it," I said in a sigh. She headed for the bathroom, Dimitri leaning against the windowsill. I laid back down pulling the quilt up to my chest and a pillow over my eyes.

Looking or even acknowledging Dimitri right now would probably kill me.

"You okay Rosie?" Liss asked from the bathroom. I grunted a yes and rolled over away from Dimitri waiting for sleep to come again.

Sleep didn't hit until I was awake, the buzz of tiredness keeping me up, sketching on a note pad. I was no Picasso but I had my fair share of skills. After two hours after Liss and Dimitri left and drawing random doodles on a notepad, I managed ot lay down and sleep, hoping to return to my dream.

For the second time in the same dream, I opened my eyes to moonlight. An arm was once again draped over me protectively and a face was breathing lightly resting against my shoulder and the side of my head. The only difference was I was naked the feel of the cotton sheets rubbing against my thighs. I wanted to smile, aware of how I'd gotten in such a position but I couldn't. I'd missed it and now I didn't even have memories to live with, play back in my head to get me through the day.

Crap.

I rubbed Dimitri's arm draped across my chest and kissed his wrist. I could feel his face pull into a smile. He moved his leg over on top of mine keeping me warm, the sheets tangled over us.

I loved it here.

He lifted his head off of my shoulder and turned my head slightly to face him. I looked up to his twinkling chocolate brown eyes. He kissed me lightly.

"I love you." And then he kissed me again, deeper this time pulling me into a pit of warmth, love and passion.


	4. Anticipating

"Oh sweet mother of Ireland, thank you," I whispered to my self-jolting for the elevator. We were still at court, Lissa living out her future ahead of time. I'd done so well on my practice training courses, I was granted the full, entire, sweet loving weekend off. I nearly jumped through the ceiling when Alberta told me.

"It's only three days Rosemarie. I wouldn't take it for granted," she said smiling, sensing my joy, elation. I nodded vehemently and bounced off heading for my room.

I think I have a problem.

I was aware of how much I'd been relying on my paradise dreams. I closed my eyes at every chance I got, somehow blocking everything out in the process while keeping Adrian out of my dreams. They were too private, personal and sacred. They were between my dream Dimitri and I.

I acted ancy when someone broke my attention away from day dreaming, tearing me out of Dimitri's arms in the beach, at the park, holding hands and smiling. I jumped down everyone's throat, threatening two girls selling cookies around the Court. Lissa noticed and said something while we were walking to a luncheon.

"Are…you okay?" she asked walking into pace with me.

"I'm fine, really." She looked convinced shrugging it off and stepping forward beside Christian again.

Dimitri nudged me on the arm and spoke in a low, unintentional alluring voice. "You just lied to her. Are you really okay?"

"Yeah. Peachy Keene, jelly bean," I said with less emotion than I felt. I didn't look up to see if I'd hurt him by keeping secrets from him.

Thinking about it now, running towards the dorms, I felt guilty but thinking about the Dimitri with open arms, waiting for me to join him in my dreams made it all better. This was twisted in a weird way but I got over it. It had become easier to slip into my dreams knowing I'm going to sleep but doing it while day dreaming and still being able to act as a guardian was a difficult task I haven't yet mastered.

I took a shower, washing away all of today's headaches and weary ness, slipped into bed and drifted into a much longed sleep.

Most of the time, I woke up in a bed somewhere with Dimitri but there were the rare occasions I opened my eyes to in most exotic places in the world. This wasn't one of those times. I shifted, soft cotton sheets against my sheets. A long finger brushed against my cheek gently, a soft kissed planted on my lips. I opened my eyes slowly almost unable to prolong the moment I'd lock eyes with Dimitri. Those deep eyes I fell in love with, drowning in them, glistened watching me wake.

His lips were pulled back into a heartwarming smile.

"Hi," I whispered smiling my self.

"Hi," he said inching closer to me on the pillow.

I brushed his waves back tucking them behind his ears. I leaned forward and touched his lips, not actually kissing him but brushing my lips against his. He laughed silently against my lips.

"You slept for a while."

"Yeah?" we were talking in sweet whispers reveling in the happiness.

"Yeah. I was getting impatient, but enjoying watching you sleep soundly none the less," he said nuzzling my nose. He was too adorable I couldn't resist any longer. I kissed him locking my hands in his hair. It was long awaited and filled me with so much emotion I thought I'd bust.

He laughed lightly breaking the kiss. I would've been disappointed but his laughter too much to be disappointed about.

"What's so funny?"

he kissed my forehead, my nose and lips once again and smiled. "Nothing, my angel." His Russian accent intervened his all around hotness blowing me away. He jumped up.

"Breakfast?" I sat up halfway, trying to pull him back into bed with me. I still hadn't experienced any _time _with Dimitri in any of the dreams. My theory is, if I'm a virgin in real life, I won't experience anything in my dreams unless I experience it for real.

Crap.

That of course didn't stop me from trying.

I grabbed his hand, the sheet stopping me from stretching out so far. "Yes."

I pulled him forward, on my knees now, hands locked around his neck, our faces inches apart. I could see my self in the reflection of the mirror behind him. My hair was down, falling around my shoulders, and past my lower back the same length as the black slip I wore with a long slit in the thigh.

"What would you like?" he asked cupping my face.

"You," I giggled, giddy.

"That is on the menu along with actual food. What'll it be?"

I kissed him tenderly.

"Food Rose," he said against my mouth before bringing them back down to mine.

"Do we work today?" I suddenly asked pulling back. He squinted, brows lowered and drawn together.

"No. We asked for the week to spend some time together remember? No strogoi attacks lately. Alberta figured it'd be safe, remember?"

I nodded note really remembering any such thing. I kissed him again, our tongues meeting. "Even better."

"What is?" he asked confused.

"Now there's nothing to stop us from doing this." My hands gripped his shoulders tightly pulling him back onto the bed on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tousled his hair. He moved our sweet kisses along my neck and jaw line as he'd done so many times before, me anticipating everything to come afterward. I'd never gotten past the kissed at the jaw line.

I unbuttoned the top three buttons on his cotton shirt and pulled it over his head. As it hit the floor I got a glimpse of the two rings on my finger. We were married already

Yeay!

He smiled, kissing my hand as he did so and leaned back down, hovering over me.

I could only hope this dream would go oh so far when suddenly I hear Lissa scream and I'm jolted out of my dream.

DAMN! IT!


	5. Feeling Good Again

**A/N: Sorry. Had to study for finals!**

It turns out Christian bought Liss a charm bracelet.

"You had me jump out of bed, frantic and crazy running around the academy looking for you thinking you're in danger pulling my self out of an awesome dream and you're not even in danger!"

I was standing in a pair of blue Ugg slippers (now wet from splashing in puddles on the way across campus to the restaurant), a pair of white sweats and a baby blue tank top, my hair in disarray and panting from the long jog.

Lissa and Christian looked surprised by my outrageous entrance, shoving people out of the way.

Liss uttered a "Yeah" and held her arm out for me to see the bracelet dangling from her wrist. I stared with a gust of hatred building up inside me. It hit me, how much I was relying on these dreams. Christian forced her wrist down beside her when they saw I was going to comment on it.

"Is…everything okay?" Dimitri asked from behind me. I didn't know how long he'd been standing there. I could practically imagine him cocking his brow but I didn't turn around to check. I was glaring at Liss.

"Sorry," Liss said shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I guess I should be more careful with projecting with my mind."

"That would be nice." I turned on my heel leaving them baffled by my usual attitude that I normally suppressed toward them (except Christian occasionally). Slipping into Lissa's head for a moment, I saw they finally turned and went back towards their table.

"What's with her?" Christian whispered.

"I don't know," Liss mumbled. I didn't stay in long enough to feel the worry building up inside her. I rushed past all the eyes on me and into the cool night, the wind whipping my waist long hair around me. I stomped back toward the hotel.

"Hey," Dimitri called running after me. He matched paced with mine, keeping up easily of course. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I shouldn't have got mad at them. I could've checked to see what it was about while still in my room but ugh now I'm like peeved they woke me up ruining my dream."

He caught the top of my arm pulling me toward him behind a wall.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you this angry Rose."

"Yeah well maybe you don't know me as well as you think," I snapped. He flinched hurt filling his eyes but disappearing just as quick. I'd been snapping at Dimitri (and everyone else) lately that kept me away from dreaming. The longer is stood here the more PMS I act.

"I think I know you better than you think and right6 now I know something's wrong with you but I doubt you'll tell me what it is."

He was right. I looked away.

"Rose?"

My mouth was shut. His shoulders fell. With that I was going to turn away on my heel and head back toward my room but he tightened his hands around my wrist.

"For once, show me some respect by not lying to me."

"Look you wouldn't understand even if I did tell you. You'd think I was crazy or something," I mumbled the last part.

"No I wouldn't. I'd keep an open mind, if you would only trust me. Do you?"

"Of course." I was appalled. "But even you the great and mighty cool Dimitri Belikov wouldn't be able to-"

"I might if you give me the chance," he interrupted. Maybe he was right. I thought about it rocking on my heels. He patiently waited leaning back against the wall. If I could trust Dimitri with my life then I should be bale to tell him anything. A tugging feeling urged me to tell him. In a way this involves him too.

"Okay."

We stood staring at each other longer than a teacher and a student should ever stare. For a second her morphed into the Dimitri I saw in my dreams, with the bright brow eyes, wavy locks, and beautiful smile, a musical laugh to go along with it; the outgoing dream Dimitri who held me close to him when I needed him most and would do anything and everything for me, promising to be with his angel forever. And then I realized they were one person.

All of the things I saw in dream Dimitri was right in front of me. Just hidden under a Guardian's mask.

I gripped the palms of his hands and rubbed my thumbs along the lines in his over worked fingers staring down at them.

"You've been here all along," I laughed without humor out loud to my self.

"Of course I have," he chuckled. It was such a wonderful laugh I couldn't resist looking up, locking my eyes on his and smiling. He stroked the side of my check a smile still on his lips.

"So, you still haven't told me." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"To my bedroom."

I pulled him behind me not turning around to see his eyes widen.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"I don't know exactly what it is you want to tell me but-"

"Yes the bedroom is necessary," I answered guessing his thoughts. After a while of dreaming, my curiosity built up and I went searching, checking to see if I could find out anything on the dreams. I'd found it's possible to bring more than just me into them and that I can control them. The after affects are what get me.

It's a shadow-kissed effect.

"You promise to keep an open mind?"

"Of course," he answered pulling off his jacket. He laid it on the chair, standing in one of his cotton shirts.

"Okay, here goes." I explained the dreams to him leaving out details but telling him everything I researched.

"So you have dreams?"

"Yes."

"That are in their own way controlled by you and change every so often?"

"Yes."

"Ah." He seemed to be thinking about this eyeing sitting on the bed but choosing the chair instead being safe. "Is it dangerous to your health?"

"I don't…really know exactly. I'm hoping its more of an ability than an side effect of being shadow-kissed but…"

He nodded clasping his hands together.

"So what were the dreams about?"

I'd been waiting silently for that question preparing my self. In 'my dream world' I tried telling Dimitri once or twice about me being pulled into the dreams but it either never came up or I could never get to the point sounding crazy all the same. He would have understood if I tried to explain it carefully like I was about to. Plus it wouldn't have made sense because in that time it was present time and future or past time like it was when I woke up.

I shook my head, thinking about my jumbled thoughts.

Wait what?

He was waiting watching me think of how to start this conversation.

"Well in the first one I was Alberta's assistant leading the new court, Lissa and Christian are married with two kids expecting their third and Mia and Adriana are married while me and your are married lovers with fours kids a dog and a house."

Yeah that sounded about right.

"Well. Everyone I know I usually in everyone of the dreams: Mia, Adrian, Liss, Christian, Alberta, you," I added mumbling the last one. He heard it sort of smiling. "And this awesome assistant and a golden retriever."

"Keep going." I took a quick breath and went on pacing in front of him.

"Well Liss and Christian are married with two kids and a baby on the way."

"I could've guessed that."

"Alberta's still our boss."

"And always will be."

"I haven't seen my mom yet except maybe once to pick up the grandkids."

His beautiful brown eyes widened but he listened intent on listening not interrupting.

"Mia and Adrian are married."

"Didn't see that coming."

"And yeah."

"That's it?" He asked not convinced expecting more.

"Oh yeah I have this kick ass assistant Millie. You'd love her."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Did I mention we're married?" I asked scratching my hair. He didn't look surprised but happy, elated. He recovered his expression poorly and not quick enough. "With kids." That surprised him. "And a dog. In a house."

He leaned up and motioned for me to sit beside him. I did, our legs touching. To _my _surprise, he gripped my hand and held it in his. "Can you show me?"

"You want me to?" I asked excited. I perked up, eager to finally show someone the happiness and magic of my dreams instead of keeping them private. Especially showing Dimitri of all people.

I gripped his hand tighter, closed my eyes, and waited, concentrating on revealing my own form of magic. I was feeling good again.


	6. Dreaming Up a Storm

"So, here's the thing. You have to help me."

"What can I do?"

"You have to help me concentrate. Focus on well, me. Other than that keep your mind clear."

"So how I feeling that'll be a bit difficult."

We were still sitting on the lounge chair in my bedroom, clasping hands.

"Okay."

In unison, we closer our eyes, cleared our heads, and concentrated. I first assumed that I had to be asleep to go into these dreams, lying down, and all. Much to my disappointment I read we could be sitting up but our bodies might fall into unconsciousness.

While contemplating all of this, I felt the dreariness taking over, fading into my happy darkness.

The grass swayed against my bare lags along with the wind. It tickled beneath me stirring me awake. The coolness of the wind numbed my nose and my fingers. I opened my eyes to the beautiful blue sky, little puffs of clouds slowly moving across it. I enjoyed the view and sat up slowly taking in my surroundings. It was the dream I enjoyed most, waking up in bed with Dimitri.

Dimitri!

I brought my hand to my forehead realizing I wasn't alone. My hand was clasped with his. He sat up along side me in a cotton white shirt, light blue jeans and an old pair of tennis shoes. His expression was mixed with surprise and happiness. He smiled at me gently, gaining one in return, his hair blowing in the wind.

Beautiful.

I looked past him (as hard as that was to do) and saw we were surrounded by rows of trees, semi-high grass and in the far distance I could see a bench swing a pond not far behind it.

Dimitri looked with me taking it all in.

"This is it huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I sighed sniffing the crisp air.

"I love it."

"Me too," I smiled.

Dimitri's eyes ran over me trailing me from head to toe. "You look beautiful."

I looked down at my self in a knee high white spaghetti strapped cotton layer dress, strapped sandals, and my hair was loose around my shoulders as always. Dimitri picked a small yellow tulip sticking it in my hair.

I could feel my cheeks warm up, a faded red compared to my tanned skinned. Dimitri stood first and pulled me up with him, staring deep into my eyes. I hoped at that moment he wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him. He looked like he was about to lean into me, his soft lips ready until we heard a call coming from a house in the distance.

"Momma!"

A little girl, with bright hazel eyes and a tumble of curls came running toward us her yellow checker dress flowing in tow behind her.

"We're parents in this one," I mumble. Dimitri's mouth lifted into a wide smile when the girl finally reached us.

"This is one of the grandkids your mother comes to pick up?"

"Daddy!" she shrieked running into him and gripping her arms tight around his neck as he lifted her up into a big hug and kiss.

"Hi." He continued greeting her in Russian, all the while guessing, hoping she understood. She seemed to reply with a giggle and the cutest smile I'd ever seen, dimples and all. This must be Dimi I hoped.

Occasionally through the dreams the kids names would change. "I missed you!"

"Missed me? Where was I-"

I interrupted mentally noting to explain his job position later on. "Hi sweaty."

"Hi mommy!"

Her squeaky voice echoed around me wrapping me up in its warmth the same way her father's had. Dimitri and the little girl (Dimi I hope) who looked so much like Dimitri stopped giggling in their own little world and twirling around, staring at me.

"Momma?"

"Hi."

Dimitri looked at me expectantly to say her name. "Dimi?"

"You always call me Dimi. If you wanted me to be Dimi you should've made it my first name instead of Jovi," she giggled. She was co adorable it killed me to not pinch her cheeks. On her face of course. I sighed with relief that she let her first name slip out.

In this dream, her name must have changed but I was sure she was my first-born daughter. In a majority of the dreams I already had the four kids I saw in the first one, or I had the first two and was expecting the twins. Either way the kids were involved in someway or the other. But there was occasionally a dream or two where I wouldn't bother to ask where they were at all, never getting the chance to.

Oh the complicated life I lead.

"Yeah mom, why didn't you just name her Dimi?" Dimitri asked playfully.

"Jovi is too beautiful of a name," I answered simply.

His eyes twinkled at me for a second while Jovi played with his necklace.

"So, where are your…brother's or sisters?"

"Inside playing. The twins are napping. You put them down mommy," she told me questioningly.

"Right."

She gave me a light smile and opened her arms leaning down towards me from Dimitri's tall height. I grabbed her and held her on my hip.

"How old are you baby girl?" Dimitri asked patting down her beautiful wild curls.

"Seven daddy."

"Jensen is eleven and the twins are…three?"

"Of course," she giggled. She did a lot of that. Her little hand tangled in my hair. I held her closer, loving her form the moment I first met her. "Are you guys gonna fix lunch?"

She asked in a small voice.

Something as basic as lunch threw us off. Dimitri saved the day as always. Gotta love him.

"Yeah, why don't you go on in and we'll follow soon after." She slid down onto the grass and padded away twisting a few weeds into a braid.

"You must have taken over the Dimitri I first met except one year earlier."

"What?" he asked confused. I guess that didn't make sense outta my head,

"It sounded better in my head," I said finishing my thought aloud. "Come on." I pulled him toward the house. Once we were inside I showed him around, familiar with the stairs, the crafted windows, the window seat that surrounded the entire inside of the house and the patio.

"One hell of a house," he said when we were in the bedroom. Our bedroom. "Guarded community."

"And gated."

I was sitting on the foot of the bed and laid back. He collapsed beside me comfortable.

"What did Jovi mean about missing me?"

"From what I can get out of the few times I've been here, you leave every so often on trips, leading your own team across different places in the world, protecting the highest and wealthiest of all moroi."

"Really?"

"Really. You sound disappointed," I observed.

"Never thought I'd be one of those dad's who leaves his family behind."

"Yeah but its to do something you love to do. Plus you're not leaving us behind. You're kinda…saving us for later so you have something to look forward to coming home to. You love fighting to protect us."

He turned over and faced me.

"You figured all of that out."

"Yup."

"Exactly how many times have you been here?"

"A few," I shrugged.

"I guess you're right." He sounded partially convinced. We sat in the silence taking in our own form of reality. Two dogs, a golden retriever and a Husky (Siberian. Coincidence?) Jumped up onto the bed and laid above our heads mouths open and all. IT was weird.

"I'd always thought dhampire and dogs just didn't go together," I said ruffling the husky's fur. On his nametag, Magic was engraved. His gray eyes gazed up at me.

"Maybe that's changed since then. Honey."

"Yeah?"

"I meant the dog." He gestured toward the golden retriever. "Her name tag says honey." He lifted it into the light so I could see.

"Oh." Awkward. The embarrassment in my cheeks resulted in the heat in my cheeks. Before anything could be said, there were footsteps on the stairs and Jensen entered the room, a little Dimitri in the making.

"Is everything okay?" his voice cracked. Puberty. His dark loose curls fell over his emerald liquid green eyes.

"Yeah why?" I asked nervously paranoid. Dimitri glanced at me and back at his son. I mouthed his name and he nodded.

"Jensen."

"Yeah. And you're dad," he chuckled, no humor in his voice at all. He plopped down on the foot of the bed flipping through a car magazine.

"You guys are being so…distant. It's weird," he said not looking up.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

"I mean, you guys aren't being all touchy feely like you usually are. It's kinda gross from a son's point of view anyway. You're usually all over each other." He shuddered at the thought and flipped another page.

We glanced at each other and turned away just as quickly.

"We're going to go make lunch soon."

"Okay," he said. He had a dimpled smile just like his sister and left the room. He was going to be gorgeous when he got older. Like father like son.

"Awkward," I said ruffling the dogs ears. Honey had followed Jensen out the room.

After lunch and dinner, showing Dimitri his other two kids sleeping soundly now, we headed for the bedroom locking the houses doors.

"This is the longest I've ever stayed."

"I like it here. It's so…real."

"In it's own way."

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and sat on what I discovered was my side of the bed. He lay on his stomach turning his face toward me. We were both taking it in. the golden light of the moment, the silver lining of the day and all the good emotions building up inside us. Some how, I hope this dream wouldn't end ad the others had. In the moment where we were about to…it would be awkward afterward.

Thunder rolled outside the floor to ceiling patio. It was dark outside rain falling heavily. I got up and leaned on the edge of the railing of the patio. Drips of water feel from the rooftop onto the back of my hands. Dimitri leaned against the railing too except his back was turned toward the rain. He was facing the house.

"Everything is different here," I whispered. "Sometimes I don't even want to leave and go back to …normal," I sighed the last word.

"I can now see why you were always so eager to go to sleep now."

"Now you get it. I'm guessing since you didn't go all postal on me when I told you, you had kids that you believe me, that all of this," I gestured around us, "is real."

"I do and I love it."

He pressed his palm into my cheek and kissed the same spot where his hand had been second before. I couldn't believe rule abiding Dimitri initiated the flirting and I wasn't even in any pain or trouble. I only felt longing.

He seemed to sense it because he pulled me close into his arms next, where I felt warm and safe, loved and protected.

He kissed the top of my head laying his kiss there for a long moment before pulling up. I clutched the front of his shirt, sending him the message I didn't want him to let go and that I wasn't planning on letting go. He gently kissed around and on my ear, my cheeks, my nose and finally my lips.

I held him in a hold around his shoulders where I could reach without straining to stand on my toes. He bent down really getting to know me! (Okay that sounded dirty but I felt full of so much good it's too much to explain).

His hands tightened around my waist, lifting me up. HE carried me toard the bed, our mouths not breaking apart once. For the first time, I was sure I'd finally experience what it was like to consummate love.

And with Dimitri.

That was a plus.

Gently and slowly he, wanting to procrastinate every moment and save it as a memory for later, moved his hands from the back of my calve and up my thigh slipping them underneath my dress. He ran his hands over my stomach and thigh al the while whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I rolled over then laying on top of him kissing every inch of him of my forever and always lover.

He kissed my hands stopping when he saw my rings. Our rings.

"My grandmother's ring." I smiled kissing his fingers clasping mine. "It's fitting for you."

I smiled but could reply since he pulled me back down to his lips. I ran gentle bites along his neck and on his lips. He nibbled my fingers and rolled us back over. I unbuttoned his shirt putting it aside and he pulled his white under shirt off exposing every muscle. I ran my fingers over his chest along his forearms feeling every inch familiarizing.

He peeled the straps of my dress off gripping my shoulders.

His finger ran over a scar on my shoulder.

"Lissa didn't heel you all the way from the accident."

"No."

He kissed my shoulder and downward. I could feel my nails digging into his back scratching him drawing blood but he didn't mind. Actually he enjoyed it giving me a moan against my chest.

In that perfect, magical moment we finally become one, love and warmth forever binding us.


	7. Weirdest

When I woke up, I wasn't on the lush lavish bed I'd given my self to Dimitri on. I was back in my room at court. Alone.

Dimitri was nowhere in sight.

The imprint of where his body had been beside me was still on the bed. _Why would he leave? _

I shook my head and decided to get up and dressed.

Maybe Dimitri just couldn't handle the intensity and pressure of it all. Sure it was a dream but still, even I was shaking from everything that had happened. Not to mention I felt _different. _I felt off some how. I could place my finger on it. Was it the dream from before or the fact that I woke up alone after what happened? I didn't want to dawdle or waist any more thought on it.

It turns out Dimitri and I had been asleep the entire night and a little bit into the day. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank top after a quick shower. After slipping on a pair of shoes and a jacket, I went out in search of Liss.

The entire day I spent not concentrating on my dream world and focused on the boring barbeque/banquet a few royal moroi were having. I mainly just tailed Lissa all day while she mixed and mingled making and leaving her always-memorable lasting impression on a few moroi who were unsure of Spirit and it's qualities.

After what felt like an eternity, we left.

"You're quiet," Lissa noted.

"Hmm? Oh I'm just a little out of it."

"I've noticed. The way you went off on Christian and I yesterday sort of gave you away."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just feel…blah!"

Lissa scrunched up her face at my expression and choice of word.

"Why? Did something happen?"

I would've given anything at that very moment to tell her 'yes, something's happened. Everything, has happened.' But I couldn't. I bit my lip for a moment's hesitation.

"Not really," I lied. "I guess I've just been thinking about the future and after graduation and life."

"Rose Hathaway becoming philosophical. I'm appalled."

I laughed. "Yeah I guess I am. I'm finally growing up for real. I mean everything is happening so fast and it's all so big…I think I'm just worried and I've been taking it out on my awesome, amazing, forgiving, and understanding, special best friend. And Christian."

She gave a small smile and eye roll.

"You're forgiven," she said locking her arm through my own. "You're also entitled to be doubtful and scared of the future."

She sighed before going on. "As much as it sucks and I wish it weren't true, we don't know what's going to happen. We have now way of knowing. We could…end up happy, or sad, or we could die at any-"

"Lissa you're not going to die. That is something I'm sure of."

"Rose, just, don't dwell on the future to much. Think and worry about the present. Like Christian and I do," was her advice.

The present is where most of my problems are building up.

"So you're saying that you and Christian never think about the future? Ever?"

"Well, maybe a little here and there," she blushed.

"Liiiike," I inquired.

Her pale cheeks pinked even more. "Like marriage and children."

"Oh for Pete sakes Lissa."

I couldn't really blame her though the way I'd been dilly-dallying on those same ideas.

She giggled. "Can you blame me? You're right by saying that the future is right around the corner."

I sighed.

We went our separate ways, Lissa off to find Christian and me back to my room. I barely made it back to my room and to my bed before collapsing face down on my bed asleep.

I blinked my eyes to adjust to the harsh bright light around me. After surpassing the record for most blinks in a minute, I looked around me. I was in a huge den facing a window that led outside into the back yard. I stood up from the armchair I was sitting in, an old paper back novel falling from my lap.

I bent to pick it up.

"_Cowboys of the West," _I read.

The only person who could possibly make me (let's face it, there's no way I willingly decided to read a western) read a western is-

"Oh you're up." I turned on my heel, only to see Dimitri.

Of course.

"Uh…yeah. It was a little bright in here."

It took a moment for me to break my stare and stop gawking. I've known Dimitri for a few months now in the real world and I still cant seem to shake away the feelings I get when I see him. Even in dreams I'm awestruck.

He stood in the doorway, his smile first wide and bright and then confused.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head to clear it and pulled on my best smile, ultimately failing.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm just…" Sigh.

He can tell something's wrong, off about me but ignores it with another question. He points to the book in my hand.

"Did you like it?"

"Umm…maybe. I don't really remember. I fell asleep."

His earlier smile returned despite the suspicion in his eyes. "I figured. I saw you nodding off from my peripheral."

"Oh."

This earned me a smile and a laugh. Both warmed me down to the bone as usual except behind that warm feeling I was a little mad. _My _Dimitri in the real world left me to wake up alone and was nowhere to be found. I could blame _this _Dimitri for that but that smile and that laugh blew that idea right to pieces.

Not to mention it wouldn't be fare and part of my new regime in growing up is being fare.

Growing up stinks.

I look around the room, lush, colorful couches and armchairs, a wide clear window lined with thick curtains and hard wood floors. From where I'm standing I can see a long staircase, the kitchen, the living room, and the back yard. In each of these areas are buckets of kids toys and crayons and one huge, creepy looking teddy bear in the corner. No pictures though.

"Is this our house?" I ask.

"Technically yes," he asks with all of the confusion in the world mixed with his voice. "It kind of makes it easier to guard Christian and Lissa."

"We're their guardians?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you're alright?"

I looked around and then down at the book still in my hands.

I notice there's no ring on my finger.

I'm not married to Dimitri in this dream.

A feeling of loss tugged at my insides.

"No, not really," I whispered to my self.

"Why? What do you mean by-" Dimitri started but was cut off by a loud, high pitch scream.

We both moved and ran toward the scream. It came from what was the back yard. It was a huge back yard surround by trees, outlined by a fenced, a pond in the distance, and in the middle of it all in the center of the yard was a somewhat huge teddy bear floating in the pool.

"Lily?" Dimitri called.

_Lily?_

There wasn't an answer exactly but a giggle followed by a little girl, laughing, running out from behind a tree across the yard as Dimitri smiled and spotted her. She made it only two feet before Dimitri caught her and sung her up in his arms.

"I told you not to do that. You scared the life out of me."

"I'm sorry," she laughed.

"No you're not," he said smiling and setting her down on the floor. She was covered in leaves. He crouched to match her eye level. "What is it this time?"

She immediately stopped laughing, realization filling her eyes.

"It really is an emergency. Look!" She pointed to the bear in the pool. "Teddy fell in the pool and mommy said I can't go in there unless someone is with me."

"You named your teddy bear Teddy?" I asked.

The little girl, all brown hair and blue eyes looked up at me. I flinched. She seemed…bright some how. Even her yellow dress and white shoes seemed to beam.

"Of course Aunt Rose!"

This little girl was all noise and brightness.

"Dimitri please get him out!"

Dimitri had already grabbed the pool cleaning thingy and fished the bear out, squeezing him until the bear was drained and fluffy.

"Maybe we can stick him in the wash an he'll go back to normal."

The little girl, Lily, nodded.

"Why would you name a teddy bear Teddy?"

"I like it but maybe we can name him something else. Like Dimitri!"

"Why Dimitri?" Dimitri asked.

"Because you're both big and cuddly!" she exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't you put Teddy-"

"Dimitri," Lily corrected.

"Dimitri in the wash and I'll pluck her clean of leaves," Dimitri suggested.

I nodded and went back into the house. It took me a few times to figures out where the washing room was and even then I had to ask the cook, Greta, where it was. She showed me and went to fold a few of the clothes that had already dried beside me while I started the machine.

"It seems Ms Ozera is always tossing that bear into the pool pretending he or she is in danger to get attention. Are you alright Ms Rose?"

I looked over at her. She spoke with a slight accent I couldn't place but sounded friendly nonetheless.

"Yeah. Did you say Ms Ozera?"

"Yes." She gave me an odd expression before continuing. "Mr. and Mrs. Ozera's daughter. The eldest anyways," she explained.

"Oh right," I agreed playing along, pretending.

"Where is Liss?"

"Mrs. Ozera is out to dinner with Mr. Ozera and a few of the other royal family members discussing who knows what being guarded by their other guardians. All I know is that it is Saturday afternoon and we are stuck here babysitting on our day off. Not that I mind of course."

She wasn't bitter sounding or even angry. She just sounded tired. I felt the same way.

" Of course not. Why don't you go home? Dimitri and I can handle things."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Good afternoon Ms. Rose and the same to Mr. Dimitri."

She left swiftly and I went back outside to find Dimitri and Lily. She was talking animatedly, Dimitri smiling and nodding; pulling oddly shaped leaves from her hair. This had to be the weirdest dream ever.

"…and she said fairytales weren't real! Is it true?"

"Of course not, "Dimitri answered faking appall. "Fairy tales are real."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Like with the magic and love stories and everything? The princess and princes and romance?"

Dimitri laughed.

"Yes. Everything."

"Is my life a fairy tale?"

"Yes. You're the princess and who knows? Maybe one day you'll be queen."

"Are you and Aunt Rose apart of the fairy tale?"

"Yes I guess so."

"Then why aren't you two happy."

Dimitri looked confused.

This girl sounded really philosophical for a nine or ten year old.

"What do you mean? We are happy."

"But you're not together."

Understanding filled Dimitri's eyes.

"Now I see. You think Rose and I need to be together to be happy."

"Of course! You love her don't you?"

Without a moment's hesitation, he said, "Yes."

"Aunt Rose loves you too. She told me so."

_I did?_

"She did?"

"Yes. She said she loved you but that you couldn't be together. She sounded sad."

"Listen Lily, Rose and I love each other but because of our jobs we cant be together right now."

"When can you be together?"

"When we're very, very, very old."

"Really!"

"Yes. We promised each other we would."

Lily gasped. "Just like a fairy tale."

Dimitri noticed then that I was outside and smiled. I moved from beside the pillar I was leaning on toward the two. Lily turned and ran into me smiling. She surprised me by jumping up in my arms. I stumbled a little but Dimitri's hand at my lower back steadied me.

"Aunt Rose did you hear? Are you and Dimitri really going to be together in the end like other princes and princess and live happily ever after?"

"Yes." I noticed Dimitri's hand was still at my lower back.

Lily gasped.

I laughed.

"I think it's time you go inside, it's getting cold out here."

Lily nodded and jumped out of my arms. She ran into the house smiling and screaming.

"Is that true?" I asked facing Dimitri.

"Yes," he said. He brushed hair away from my face, his hand caressing my cheek. "Remember? We promised each other after…" his voice trailed off.

"After what?"

He looked a little hurt that I didn't remember.

"After we slept together we promised each other that when all of this was over we'd be together."

"You'd really wait that long to be with me?" I ask, my voice sounding small.

"Yes. Because I love you. We said we'd make it work. Us working together guarding Lissa and Christian with the feelings we have for each other and so far we've been good."

He smiled.

I smiled.

I couldn't stay mad at Dimitri, even the dream one for long.


	8. Relish

Unlike the other dreams this one seemed to melt into a new one instead of me waking up.

I opened my eyes and I was on a bed.

_Another bed?_

It was the same bed I'd woken up in many times before in the same large wide room.

I tried to sit up but something heavy wouldn't let me. I manage to shift into a sitting position where I pull back the covers to see what's so heavy on top of my stomach.

I gasp.

"Oh my…" I start.

I toss my feet over the side of the bed but this isn't easy with a huge swollen stomach.

"What is it with these dreams and me having children?" I mutter to myself.

I stand and walk (or waddle) over to the full-length mirror across the room. I'm as big as a house. It looks like I swallowed a basketball and it didn't make it past my stomach.

I shift the long nightgown I'm wearing to see my actually stomach and I immediately drop the fabric when something kicks me.

"This can't be happening," I whisper to myself. It's more of a chant than words of reassurance.

I start to wonder which dream world I'm in. I wonder if this is a world I've already dreamt of and visited before or something new. The room looks the same and seems familiar. There's even the light whiff of familiar aftershave but something feels different. I hobble over to the window and peer out.

I'm met with a forest of trees and gray skies nothing to help me identify where I was.

I move toward the door but suddenly my muscles feel too tight and my stomach feels sore. I move to the edge of the bed and try to sit but I nearly fall when a pair of strong arms catch me and place me in the center of the bed.

"The doctor told you not to move, Rose. You are so stubborn sometimes," a familiar Russian accent mutters.

I look up and meet those eyes I love so much and I feel myself smile despite my pain.

He stops tucking and pulling blanket around me long enough to see my expression and smiles himself.

"Why are you smiling? Is this gas again?"

I shake my head confused.

"No. I just…missed you," I say honestly.

"I thought you wanted me to buy pepperoni and peanut butter?" he asks confused.

I feel my face shift into a disgusted frown.

"That's disgusting!"

"Hey, it was your craving not mine," he laughs.

He's finally satisfied by the thick layer of blankets on top of me and sits himself beside me on the bed pulling off his jacket and boots. He grabs a book off of the near by table and searches for a page. I lift his arm and snuggle closer into him.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"Despite my swollen stomach and feet and aching everything else, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You said I was smothering you too much before and now you're really close. This is part of the mood swings isn't it?" he asks without looking up from his book.

"It must be," I say simply, rubbing at my extended stomach.

I had yet to actually be pregnant myself in a dream. The children were usually there on their own or there weren't any at all. My subconscious must be playing tricks on me.

Dimitri sets his book down and lays his hand on top of my own.

"Three more weeks," he whispers.

He must be talking about my due date.

"How did this even happen?" I ask sitting away from him. He smiles that golden smile.

"Haven't we gone through this too many times before? Didn't you take sex-ed in high school? When a man and woman love each other-"

"No!" I interrupted. "I know how it happened but…we're both dhampires. How did we…conceive?"

I never questioned why or how there were kids that existed in my dreams until now. I was curious.

"We're both what? Have you been reading those vampire books again?" he asks confused.

"Dimitri you know only moroi or a dhampire and a moroi can have children," I pointed out. "I just want to know how this happened."

Dimitri shifted completely to look me in the eye.

"Victoria's been telling you those old Russian vampire tales again hasn't she? Or is this apart of the whole pregnancy thing?"

He genuinely had no idea what I was talking about. We were human in this dream.

"Never mind," I mutter lying against him again. "I'm just being silly I guess."

He rests his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you Roza, craziness and all," he murmurs.

I smile and snuggle closer into his chest.

"So have we thought of any names?"

"Well the last one I can remember you suggesting was Harmony and Melody."

"So we're having a girl?" I asked perking up.

"No we're having a girl but you said because I had correctly guessed that we were having a boy you'd punish me by giving him a girl name. I don't think it's much of a punishment for me though. He's the one that'll suffer," he told me a smile in his voice.

"Yeah but you'll be the father of the boy with the girl name so ha."

"And you'll be the mother."

"It doesn't matter as much as the father," I tell him. We lay in silence for a while. I relish in the feel of his secure warm arm around our baby and me. I feel at home.

The touch feels so real that it reminds me of reality, of the real Dimitri in the real world when he holds me.

I feel myself drifting off to the sound of Dimitri's heart beat against my own…


	9. No Longer Worried

…_and I drifted._

I drifted in and out of every dream possible including dreams I had already experienced.

I can't describe the feeling really but it's like that sensation of falling the only exception being that I didn't wake up each time I felt that 'stomach lurching' feeling.

Instead I was in one of my many vivid dreams and before I could utter another world I fell again and again and again until finally my falling stopped and I landed with and actual thud on the hard ground.

Any happy feelings I had before from my previous Dimitri dream was completely gone the moment I realized I was in a cemetery. Instead of being elated and happy to be away from my sordid reality, I had that same sensation I felt earlier that day while I'd been talking to Lissa.

I felt funny.

It's an almost tugging feeling like I'm being forced somewhere or toward something.

I keep shrugging it off as I stand in the cemetery, a wide field of open grass patterned with tombstones and grave markers. A thick layer of mist hung low in the air so that I could barely see ten feet in front of me anymore and I wasn't alone.

A silhouetted figure stepped forward.

I couldn't remember where I'd seen such a familiar face before and why he was familiar to me was a complete mystery. He was a tall moroi man with a thick beard (and matching eyebrows), dark neatly parted hair with a few streaks of gray, and he was dressed out of this century and probably the one before that.

"Rosemarie Hathaway it is a pleasure to finally meet you. In person that is." He spoke with a crisp accent I couldn't place and extended a hand out toward me. When I made no move to return the gesture he grabbed for my hand anyway and shook it gently as if I'd break from the simplest of touches.

"You do not recognize me do you? The journals and books you've read about my counterpart Anna and myself should stir some memories as to who I am."

Seeing as I was standing in a cold, dreary cemetery after free falling past so many dreams my head hurt just thinking about it I wasn't in the mood to play guessing games but his last words caught my attention.

"Anna. Like…_the_ Anna? You're Vladimir," I realized as if he didn't already know.

He wore a full out grin still slowly shaking my hand. Something about his expression was off but I didn't dawdle on it too long since it was St. freaking Vladimir standing in front of me.

I actually stumbled backward and gasped (which may loose me any points of awesomeness that I have earned).

"Yes I know who I am dear," he said amused stepping around a tombstone toward me.

I inhaled deeply and tried to compose myself in that calm and collected manner guardians always seem to be able to pull off.

"I'm sorry. It's just…you're dead."

"Of that, I am also aware," he agrees nodding.

There's a long moment where nothing is said as I take in St. Vladimir in full before I speak again.

"Why are you here?"

I put my fingers to my temples hoping to massage away my ever-growing headache.

He pulls his face into another wide smile and walks closer toward me slowly.

"I think the answer to such a question should begin with _how _I am here. You summoned me, subconsciously I suppose but then from that answer one would come to wonder how so full of torment you must be to summon a man who has ceased to exist for quite some time."

All right, I figured out what was off about his earlier expression.

This man was crazy.

It was the affects of the spirit, I realized from the books I had read about him.

"Ummm…. okay. So I summoned you here?"

He nods. "Indeed you have. Albeit unintentionally. It's actually quite interesting. Your head, plagued by the magic of the affects of spirit and being shadow kissed, and you feeling so tormented about the future and by the loss of your friend Mason, who was initially set to appear but he wasn't ready. I felt it best if I spoke to you."

"Why?"

"Because although it may have seemed better to speak to a friend who so suddenly saw the end of his life do to certain circumstances that might have been avoided it is better that you be advised by someone who has experienced what you and your charge Lissa are experiencing.

I seemed to only be able to pick out one thing from that complicated sentence.

"Lissa's not my charge."

"I am aware but she will be. You are an extraordinary dhampire and will make the best of your current situations."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you must learn to fight the darkness that is eating at you. The more you dwell upon the negative situations of your life currently the more you will drift off further into darkness until-"

"Until I end up like Anna," I interrupt.

He nods. "You've been able to figure out how to work a few extraordinary abilities to your advantage and if you are able to do that you are more than capable of fighting off the affects of not only the darkness itself but those who choose to wield the darkness and use it against you."

"People like…" I seemed to be drawing a lot of blanks in this…whatever it was.

"Like Prince Victor."

I felt the heat rise in my blood and I clenched my fist. He was the last person I wanted to think about.

"He's not a threat anymore. Lissa and I stopped him," I explained.

"Have you? If that were truly true than I would not be here right now. He may de detained now but I can only warn you of coming events. Prince Victor has more followers than you and those around you have realized."

"I'm sorry you're giving a headache," I tell him squatting against a tombstone unthinkingly. I look over my shoulder, curious as to whom I was leaning on and I leap away from the stone.

It's my grave.

I stand up, angry now and frustrated by Vladimir's warnings.

"How the hell do I get out of here? How do I wake up?"

I try slapping and pinching myself to no avail.

"You will wake in a few moments. I need only to more warn you to be vigilant and…in mentioning your love issues-" _oh no. Was this man a peeping ghost?_ "-consider this. It is not easy to have a love that is forbidden."  
And with those words he left me with my mouth wide open and disappeared into a tornado of mist and wind.

I stood in the cemetery alone again.

I looked down at my grave questioning everything Vladimir had said. Was there really more of a threat when it came to Vladimir? I couldn't take nay chances. If there was a threat and it meant Lissa's life was in danger again I had to do everything I could to stop it.

If that meant using whatever weird shadow kissed abilities I had to do it which also meant ending being an end to whatever shred of sanity I had left and an end to my short life, than so be it.

I just had to figure out whatever the threat was.

First, I just had to deal with the remnants of a love life that barely existed.

* * *

When the dream finally faded and disappeared in patches around me and I opened my eyes I felt like weights had been placed on my shoulders.

I had a few things to do even if my life was on the line.

Any worries I had about the future before were gone.

This was going to be a long day.


	10. And Then There Was Pandemonium

My head was pounding.

And it wasn't just an exaggeration. I literally felt something hammering on the other side of my skull. I've had headaches before but this was something new.

I rolled over on my bed, my actual bed, attempting to stand but I stumbled a little and ended up falling back onto the bed, Vladimir's words echoing in my head.

"…_the more you will drift off further into darkness…"_

None of our conversation had been good. I had always imagine that I was able to talk tot the dead that I'd have a nice dream talking about what it's like to be dead and heaven and the ghost I'm talking to would give me evasive answers and when I woke up all would be good.

Somehow my talk with Vladimir was nothing like that.

I groaned at the memory rubbing at my temples when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," I call before asking who it was that was standing at my door.

"Are you up yet? Today's that dinner party thing," Lissa said coming into the room.

She laid a dress bag across my bed beside me where I was staring at the ceiling hoping to rub away my headache.

"What dinner party thing?"

"The one I just found out that I was invited to and need a guest," she said sheepishly.

"Take Pyro."

"He went with Dimitri to pick up Tasha from the airport."

I sort of perked up at this, the conversation becoming interesting. My headache forgotten for the moment I sat up.

"Tasha's coming here? Why?"

Lissa started unzipping the dress bag she brought in. "I asked her to. I figured I'd feel much better if I wasn't the only… outcast here."

"You're not an outcast Liss," I assured her automatically.

"Rose, I'm the only royal her without multiple members of my family to support me and my views. I want to change things around here but no one's taking me seriously. I figure with Natasha here she'd attract some attention and help me," she explained looking the two gowns over.

"Yeah, attracting attention seems to be one of her specialties," I muttered standing beside her to see the dresses for myself.

Liss looked over at me with a sly smile on her face.

"I thought you liked her."

I gave a shrug and muttered an incoherent response.

She laughed and then her expression grew serious.

"I didn't just invite Natasha so that she could support me."

"Why else would you invite her?"  
She sighed tucking her platinum hair behind her ears. "I thought I'd feel better if I had a few friends and family around me since…"

"Since what L?"

"Since Victor was broken out of jail today?"  
"What!" I shrieked. "How could this happen?"

The entirety of my conversation with Vladimir played out in my head again.

_"Like Prince Victor."_

_I felt the heat rise in my blood and I clenched my fist. He was the last person I wanted to think about._

_"He's not a threat anymore. Lissa and I stopped him," I explained._

_"Have you? If that were truly true than I would not be here right now. He may de detained now but I can only warn you of coming events. Prince Victor has more followers than you and those around you have realized."_

"I don't have all of the details but a few guardians have been sent out to the prison he was in to help search for him. What if he's coming here?" she whispered.

I immediately went into my overprotective best friend/future guardian mode.

"Lissa he won't. There're a lot of people that want Victor put away and a lot of people looking for him. You have just as many people protecting you. You're safe, okay?"

She nodded and seemed brighten with my little reassuring speech.

She motioned to the dresses again.

"You still wanna go or are you too angry about Victor?" she half joked.

My anger wasn't what it used to be. I'd actually learned a bit of self-control.

"Am I your last resort?" I asked playfully.

She slung an arm over my shoulders. "You could never be second choice Rose."

"Riiight. Just when the boyfriend and no better offers are around. Last time I went with you to one of these I got an earful from my mom because she thought I was working the room as a call girl."

Liss rolled her eyes and pulled the dresses from their bags.

"You're exaggerating. Besides you'll look like a princess in the dress I picked out for you."

She lifted the first dress.

It was royal blue with lace sewn around the bodice and ending at the waist. The lace tied at the low back in a nice bow.

"Wow!" I gasped taking it from her. "If mines looks this good what does yours look like?"

She eagerly lifted up her dress.

A stark contrast to my dress, Lissa's was a dark emerald green with sequence at the bottom of the skirt that sparkled whenever the dress moved.

"Okay the amazingness of these dresses has impressed me. I will willingly go with you to this dinner thingy."

"Good."

"Whose party is it anyway?"

"Ivashkov," she said simply.

"As in Adrian?"

"Just because its Ivashkov doesn't mean Adrian-" she tried to assure me.

Adrian had been one of many people I'd tried to distance myself from since he decided to stay at St. Vladimir's and also decided to travel with Lissa here to court.

"Lissa…?" I said warningly.

"Okay fine he'll be there. I don't know why you don't like him."  
"He's…irritating. He uses his spirit powers to invade my dreams, trying to psychoanalyze me. He's a drunk and a smoke, two habits I can't stand, and he really hasn't exactly been helping us with the whole spirit user thing. He's useless!"

All right the truth is Adrian wasn't bad to look at and sometimes, on very rare occasions he made me laugh. He was, in his own way, a male version of myself when I was a party animal.

The down side to his being around was that he suspected about me and Dimitri and took whatever chance he could to hold it against me so that I'd at least give him a shot.

"I think he might prove you wrong tonight," Lissa said coolly.

"Meaning?"

"He's a good majority of the reason I want to go to this party tonight. He left court a few days ago because he said he found another spirit user nearby."

"Why didn't I know about this?" I asked surprised.

"I tried to tell you but you've been hibernating up here. When I saw Dimitri before he left with Christian he said you were sleeping and needed some rest."

My heart tugged at the thought of Dimitri but I inwardly shook myself to stay focused. Had I become to obsess with my dream world that I unintentionally separated myself from the real world? Answer: yes.

"I've just been tired. So what else about Adrian?"

"He went off campus and I hadn't heard anything from him for a while until tonight. He sent me a weird text saying to meet him at the party tonight because it's important. I asked him why he just couldn't tell me over the phone but he said it wasn't safe."

"That's paranoid, even for a nut like Adrian," I muttered.

Lissa nodded an agreement.

"So let's get dressed so we can meet him."

She left to go shower and change and I did the same.

While straightening my hair I decided that the best thing for me right now would be to stay away from my dream world, even if that meant not sleeping for a while. I had to stay focused for Lissa.

And any issues I was having with Dimitri would have to be put aside as well even though it was killing me that he left after we had slept together and now he was with the one woman who I deemed capable of taking him away. I was still confused of our sleeping together was real or if it didn't count since we were dreaming and not really awake at the time. I shook my head, finding that line of thought too creepy to dwell on.

I definitely didn't want to think about Victor and how my blood boiling even thinking about him being free. Who would break him out?

I focused on twisting the front of my hair until I had a nice crown of small blue sparkling rubber bands at the top of my head and I pulled the rest of my hair into a neat low bun and tucked my loose bang behind my ears.

I was reading to go.

I stood in front of the full-length mirror to get a good look of myself and for a second I remembered doing the same thing in my dream house when I first woke up. I reminded myself to forget about dreaming for a while and to try and distract myself from my still pounding headache.

I left and met Lissa who looked equally nice in her gown downstairs in the lobby.

"We clean up pretty nicely," she smiled.

We linked arms and walked to one of the biggest banquet halls at court. It was in the far corner, though, almost hidden away if you weren't looking for it. The hall was already crowded, the commotion of voices and laughter drowning out the violinists playing in the corner of the room.

I felt like an outsider because for a while I thought I was the only dhampir here until I spotted the guardians. None of the guardians standing looked familiar to me. They were easy to tell apart from the moroi not just by their looks but tonight, the guardians seemed to be wearing all black instead of the custom black and white and a few of the guardians wore a gold pendant attached to their chest. There were very few who weren't wearing pendants but had something about them that didn't look right in the eyes. All of their eyes were dark, coal black.

"That's weird," I muttered to myself.

"What is?" Lissa asked trying to follow my gaze.

"Nothing. Come on let's find Adrian." We moved swiftly through the crowd, Lissa stopping a few times to give her hello's and to 'mingle' as she called it.

I stood off to the side, like I'd been training to do all of my life while keeping an watchful eye. Part of my training as a novice had included being alert and listening to my instincts and right now my instincts were telling me something was weird here.

It felt like the party itself was a façade something bigger that's going on. I couldn't explain the feeling exactly but among all of the royals it looked like a lot of people were forcing themselves to smile and be friendly and others looked like they just didn't want to be here.

I had realized this was a common thing at royal parties, at least the few I'd been too but never before had I had the feeling that we shouldn't be here, that something bad was going to happen.

I brought my fingers to my forehead where my headache was still going strong.

"Are you alright Rose?"

I looked up and realized the people Lissa had been talking to have dispersed and Lissa was watching me worriedly.

"I'm fine."

She waited a moment before nodding and led me by the hand around the party near the edges of the banquet. Passing by the guardians I had that weird sensation of being watched and when I looked up I noticed they were following or actually watching Lissa and I as we passed.

A chill ran down my body. It was unnerving being watching by those dark eyes and by the guardians wearing the weird blank gold pendants.

I felt through the bond that Lissa didn't sense anything.

I was glad when we emerged from the party outside in a hallway that led away from the party. There were few people out here most likely because of the storm that was brewing.

"I don't see him anywhere," Lissa said twirling in her dress. She pulled her cell phone out of her small handbag to call him. "No signal."

"Must be the storm," I answered in sync with the thunder that rolled overhead.

"How convenient," she murmured shoving her purse back into her purse. "What now?"

I was about to say something when a familiar voice called my name.

Lissa and I both turned to see my mother walking toward us.

"What are you two doing out here?"

For a moment she sounded like a doting, caring mother.

"Looking for someone," I said simply.

I don't think it'd make it her too happy to hear we were looking for Adrian. I hadn't spoken to her since she left after the ceremony to get my marks. There was that thick awkwardness as I'm sure we were both remembering my breakdown.

"What are you doing here?"

"My charges were invited at the last minute."

"So was I," Lissa piped in.

"I can't seem to find any familiar faces though," my mother said looking around.

"Neither can we. I mean, I see a lot of royals I know, the ones that were complete against my idea to have moroi novices training and now they're being friendly but I haven't seen any guardians I know," Lissa said.

I noticed the three of us kept looking over our shoulders as if someone might pop up at the last minute that we knew.

"Well let's get inside. Maybe more people have arrived," my mother said. She ushered us inside.

We stood near the doorway where thankfully we were away from the creepy unfamiliar guardians.

"Look there's Adrian," Lissa spotted.

She gestured to the front of the room where Adrian was talking to his great aunt, the queen, Tatiana who sat in a studded old fashioned looking chair looking gravely serious.

"Do you think we should…?" I trailed off.

"Isn't that Guardian Belikov and Lady Ozera?" My mother asked.

Across the room I could spot Dimitri and yes indeed, there was Tasha at his side, dressed in a simple strapless black dress, silver bangles at her wrist.

Christian was at her other side, dressed in dark clothes searching the crowd for Lissa, I guessed.

They spotted each other and he was gesturing for her to come near and she was about to move toward him when there was a loud commotion from outside the high stained glass windows.

The thunder rolled again, lightening flashed, and the rain fell. Somewhere between the lightening and thunder the windows of the banquet hall shattered. People didn't start screaming until the largest piece of glass fell and struck a man standing in the corner.

And then it was mayhem.


End file.
